God of Yokai
by Gideon Wyeth
Summary: Luego de que Konoha le prohibiese a Naruto participar en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, un tal Tenmei lo conduce a una dimensión distinta a la de las Naciones Elementales donde se encuentra la Academia Yokai. Chicas, monstruos y extraños enemigos se sumarán al nuevo objetivo de Naruto por convertirse en el ser más poderoso de todos. Eventualmente God-like Naruto. Harem. AU.
1. Prólogo : Destierro

Notas del autor: He vuelto, y con otro fic! Sé que no he actualizado mis historias en un rato largo, pero... Bueno, la inspiración no es algo que se pueda forzar, ¿no lo creen?

Esta historia mostrará a un Naruto un poco más inteligente y futuro God-like. Esto es un harem, por lo que habrá situaciones de comedia y ecchi. Aún no sé que hacer con Tsukune, pero supongo que ustedes decidirán en sus comentarios.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Rosario + Vampire me pertenecen. Son obras de sus respectivos autores así como de los que hacen los mangas y el anime jeje.

* * *

 **Prólogo : Destierro**

* * *

Era un día caluroso en Konohagakure no Sato. El cielo, despejado y azul, no mostraba señales de que el clima fuese a cambiar pronto. Debajo, en las calles, la gente transitaba por doquier, ayudando en la reconstrucción de la aldea o simplemente tomándose un descanso de tales actividades. Aunque, con una guerra a punto de estallar, era poco el tiempo que disponían para apartarse del deber.

Desde el ataque de Pain a la aldea muchos shinobis y civiles habían olvidado sus diferencias para trabajar en conjunto por el bien de Konoha — lo que además supuso que Naruto Uzumaki, el único que pudo derrotar al líder de Akatsuki, fuese reconocido y respetado como un héroe por todos. Por ende, a cualquiera no le hubiese resultado extraño verlo ser admirado a donde quiera que fuese y, menos aún, reconocer alguno de sus clones de sombra ayudando a los trabajadores.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana Naruto había sido llamado a la nueva —y temporal— oficina de la Hokage. ¿Para qué, exactamente? Ahora lo sabremos...

"¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto!", exclamó el héroe de Konoha, golpeando su puño contra la mesa que reunía a todo el consejo de la aldea. "¡El verdadero enemigo está ahí fuera, reuniendo sus fuerzas! ¡Me necesitan!"

Shikaku y los demás shinobis en la mesa intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad, mientras que los ancianos Homura y Koharu se mantuvieron impasibles, totalmente convencidos que nada que les dijera el portador del Kyuubi los haría cambiar de opinión. Tsunade, en cambio, dejó que su rostro ensombrecido por la culpa permaneciera oculto de la mirada de su hijo adoptivo.

"Uzumaki Naruto, el consejo ha decidido mantenerte al margen de todo esto no por algún crimen que hayas cometido en contra de la aldea", explicó Homura. "Por el contrario, nuestro único interés es frustrar los planes de Uchiha Madara al enviarte a ti y al Kyuubi a un lugar donde él no podrá encontrarlos jamás."

El joven de 16 años frunció inmediatamente el ceño, para luego dirigir una mirada acusadora a cada uno de los miembros del consejo. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en la imagen cabizbaja de Tsunade. "Baa-chan, ¿acaso vas a permitirles—?"

"No tuve elección más que aceptar la propuesta del consejo", lo interrumpió la aludida, sorprendiendo enormemente al rubio. "Si de alguna forma el Kyuubi cae en manos de Madara entonces todo estará perdido."

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo rápidamente se estremecía con un ligero escalofrío. Aquella nueva revelación de acontecimientos era completamente desgarradora e inesperada, pero seguro había alguna forma de convencerlos o de ignorar su decisión. "Heh, pues aún así no podrán detenerme. Iré y batallaré contra Madara, incluso si eso significa desobedecer las exigencias de un grupo de cobardes."

En vez de causar la reacción que esperaba en todos los allí presentes, el resultado fue totalmente opuesto. No sólo no se mostraron sorprendidos ante tal declaración, sino que incluso los dos ancianos sonrieron maliciosamente en respuesta. "Antes de hacer eso, sería mejor que revisaras este decreto", los demás permanecieron en silencio mientras Koharu sacaba un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado de debajo de la mesa y lo ponía a la vista de Naruto, quien lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo abrió con cierto nerviosismo.

De inmediato, sus ojos se ensancharon en completo shock. "E-Esto es..."

"Me temo que sí", dijo Inoichi. "Hemos obtenido el permiso de los diferentes Daimyos de las Naciones Elementales para autorizar tu protección así como también tu posterior traslado a un área segura y completamente inaccesible para cualquier enemigo."

"En otras palabras", continuó Tsunade con voz temblorosa, "cualquier desobediencia de este decreto supondrá tu denominación como traidor y enemigo de la Alianza Shinobi."

Naruto inmediatamente descendió la mirada hasta el piso, dándose media vuelta mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida. El fuego que otrora ardía por la aldea y los demás amigos que habitaban en las Naciones Elementales, rápidamente comenzaba a extinguirse.

"Una cosa más." El rubio se detuvo antes de salir del cuarto, pero no giró la cabeza en dirección del consejo ni les contestó. "Alguien vendrá a buscarte para llevarte a tu lugar de permanencia temporal. Tienes 3 horas para prepararte", indicó Koharu con un tono frío y manipulador, algo que hizo enfurecer aún más al rubio.

"Si es así como lo quieren, pues así será. Sin embargo, no vengan a buscarme cuando Madara los tenga acorralados. En lo que a mí respecta, todos ustedes se pueden ir a la mierda."

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiese decirle algo, Naruto abandonó la sala, lágrimas provocadas por aquella traición corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras se alejaba de la Torre Hokage.

Tsunade, furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan débil como para no detener al Uzumaki de marcharse así como así, giró la mirada en dirección de los anbus que resguardaban la puerta. "Traigan a ese tal Tenmei Mekogami ante mí", cuando los anbus desaparecieron en torbellinos de humo, la mujer se volvió hacia el consejo. "En cuanto a ustedes... déjenme sola. Necesito tiempo para pensar."

Con asentimientos por parte de todo el consejo, cada miembro comenzó a retirarse del salón en silencio, sin intención de discutir la injusticia que acababa de cometerse. La verdad era que la mayoría de los jefes de los clanes de Konoha estuvieron en desacuerdo al principio con la idea de esconder al arma clave de todo el mundo; sin embargo, pronto reflexionaron en que la mera presencia de Naruto y Killer Bee —el jinchuuriki del Hachibi— sólo serviría para beneficiar a Madara y su plan de conquistarlo todo.

Pronto, no sólo los clanes estuvieron de acuerdo, sino también los Kages de otras aldeas y los shinobis que en ellas habitaban, lo cual llevó a todos a presentar un decreto a los Daimyos de los distintos países para que aprobaran el plan que se había urdido en beneficio de la guerra.

Y Tsunade, aún sintiéndose culpable, no tuvo más remedio que apoyar la moción. Después de todo, todo aquello era por el bien de Naruto.

De repente, un golpe a la puerta del salón de reuniones sacó a la Hokage de su ensimismamiento. "¡Adelante!", indicó ella, irguiéndose en su asiento.

Pronto, los anbus ingresaron a la sala flanqueados por una figura vestida con una túnica con capucha que ocultaba su rostro casi por completo. Lo único que se podía ver —además de la forma que tenía su cara— era un par de ojos brillantes que parecían resplandecer aún más en la oscuridad. Aquel era conocido como Tenmei Mekogami, un supuesto director de una academia de Yokai que mantuvo buenas relaciones con Hiruzen Sarutobi durante su mandato como Sandaime Hokage.

Era debido a él que aquel plan de alejar a Naruto de la batalla había sido concebido en primer lugar. De hecho, el mismo Mekogami acudió al consejo de Konoha para proponer el traslado del hijo de Minato Namikaze a su academia, dónde él lo mantendría a salvo y, al mismo tiempo, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho al Sandaime cuando el Kyuubi fue sellado en el cuerpo del muchacho hacía 16 años atrás.

"Tsunade-sama, es un placer volver a verla. ¿Cómo está usted?", preguntó Tenmei luego de que la Hokage despachara a sus anbus con un movimiento de su mano.

"Bueno, considerando que acabo de destruir los sueños y esperanzas de mi ahijado..."

El encapuchado soltó una ligera risa. "Ah, eso significa que han aceptado mi propuesta. Me complace oír eso", tomando asiento en un sofá aledaño a la mesa, el director de la Academia Yokai no pudo —ni quiso— detener la sonrisa de complacencia que ocupó sus labios. "¿Cuando podré llevarme al muchacho?"

Tsunade inconscientemente apretó los puños ante la idea de ver a Naruto alejarse de la aldea posiblemente para siempre. Después de todo, él mismo había dicho que todos en Konoha podían morirse. "E-En 3 horas una escolta de anbus lo llevará hasta la salida de la aldea. Desde ahí, tienes permiso para llevarlo contigo."

"Excelente", respondió Mekogami, completamente satisfecho con el nuevo giro de eventos. "No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, tiene mi palabra que cuidaré al muchacho. Después de todo, se lo prometí a Sarutobi-dono."

La mujer no pudo evitar asentir con la mirada perdida, como si oír aquello último no le produjese alivio en absoluto. "Hm."

"Sin embargo, hay algo más que debemos discutir. Algo que concierne al futuro de Naruto-dono."

* * *

Naruto finalmente emergió de la puerta de su decrépito apartamento, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta o mirar atrás. Si lo hacía, existía la posibilidad de que nuevas dudas nublaran su juicio como ya lo habían hecho momentos antes mientras empacaba aquello que consideraba útil — quizás hasta se habría visto tentado a despedirse de sus amigos, aquellos que estuvieron con él en los peores momentos y que seguramente no tenían idea de que él se marchaba ese mismo día.

Sin embargo, el Uzumaki había decidido cortar sus lazos definitivamente con la aldea, aún si eso suponía apartarse de todo lo que alguna vez le importó.

"Uzumaki-san, Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado para—"

"Sé para qué los ha enviado", interrumpió él, sujetando un bolso tras de su espalda. En contraste con su vieja ropa que solía llevar desde que volvió del entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto ahora vestía una remera negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el pecho, unos shorts de tonalidad beige y sandalias shinobi — su anterior atuendo yacía ahora tendido sobre su cama, junto con la banda que otrora lo identificó como ninja de Konoha. "Vamos, terminemos con esto."

Con dos asentimientos por parte de los anbu, Naruto los siguió por las calles de la aldea, ignorando las diferentes miradas de confusión y sorpresa que muchos de los aldeanos portaban al verlo pasar. Sin embargo, y afortunadamente para él, ninguno de sus amigos —ni los jounin que conocía— se hicieron presente durante su corto trayecto hasta la entrada. Obviamente, ni ellos ni los ciudadanos estaban enterados de lo que había acontecido momentos antes en la sala de reuniones del consejo.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminata, el grupo arribó a las enormes puertas que separaban a la Hoja del mundo exterior. Naruto de inmediato se percató de que Tsunade y Shizune eran las únicas presentes, además de un hombre vestido en una túnica que parecía bastante... raro — por un momento, una enorme curiosidad aquejó al muchacho por saber a dónde lo iban a llevar exactamente.

"Hemos traído a Uzumaki-san como nos ordenó Tsunade-sama."

"Bien, pueden retirarse."

Los anbus escoltas del rubio se desvanecieron en un torbellino de humo que cubrió el panorama por un momento, para luego revelar al muchacho encaminándose en dirección del hombre con aire desinteresado. La Godaime, luego de percatarse de que el chico pretendía irse sin mediar palabra, corrió hacia él. "¡Naruto, espera!", exclamó la Hokage, seguida por una preocupada Shizune de cerca.

"Tch. ¿Qué desea, _Hokage-sama_?", preguntó Naruto con evidente rencor. Algo que detuvo en seco a la mujer y su asistente. "Como usted sabrá, la guerra está a punto de estallar, y no querrá que Madara me encuentre por perder el tiempo con usted. ¿Verdad?"

Tsunade contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos y agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. "Sólo quería... desearte suerte. Este hombre prometió mantenerte a salvo mientras—"

"Sí sí, eso ya me lo supuse", Naruto rodó los ojos. "¿Necesita algo más? Como puede notar, tengo prisa en irme..."

Shizune, quien se había mantenido en silencio, decidió interferir antes que todo el asunto se descontrolase. "Naruto-kun, sé que estás enfadado. De hecho, yo lo estaría en tu posición, pero debes entender que esto es sólo por tu bien."

"¿Por mi bien? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír, Shizune-neechan!", exclamó el rubio, mostrando una expresión de dolor y rabia que paralizó completamente a ambas. Incluso Tenmei se mostró algo sorprendido. "Apartarme de un conflicto que puede decidir el futuro de las Naciones Elementales no es por mi bien, sino por el bien de los demás. ¿O me equivoco?"

Inmediatamente, Shizune cerró la boca en aparente derrota. Quería decir algo, lo que sea, que pudiese hacerle entender a Naruto que la intención de Tsunade era protegerlo. Sin embargo, tanto ella como su mentora sabían bien que la principal razón del consejo de desterrar al Uzumaki a un lugar inaccesible era para que Madara no pudiese absorber al Kyuubi y así hacerse invencible.

De hecho, hasta el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi había sido puesto a salvo en una Isla unos kilómetros al este de Kumogakure no Sato, dónde nadie iba a ser capaz de sentir su chakra — la diferencia radicaba en que Killer Bee no sólo accedió a ocultarse, sino que tampoco desafiaría la voluntad de su hermano mayor, el Raikage. Naruto, por otro lado, aún si era ocultado en aquella isla encontraría la forma de escapar.

Quizás aquello último hubiera funcionado si el rubio aún desconociera que los preparativos para la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja estaban siendo llevados a cabo.

"Eso es lo que creí", dijo el chico luego de un rato. Lentamente, el héroe de Konoha se alejó de ambas para pararse junto a Tenmei, quien sonreía enormemente. "Por cierto, les agradezco por no haber avisado a Sakura y los demás de mi partida. No quería tener que revelarles lo que su querida Tsunade-sama y el consejo me había hecho."

Notando el tono irónico de Naruto, Tsunade frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para reprimirlo, pero de un momento a otro, el hombre hizo una especie de movimientos con la mano y abrió un portal en medio de la nada, transportándose a sí mismo y al Uzumaki hacia un destino desconocido.

* * *

Y... corten! Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Bastante corto, sí, y un poco aburrido, y muuuuchos errores y desprolijo y... bueno ya me entienden xD pero era necesario para establecer la historia que seguirá a continuación.

No se olviden de dejar reviews con sus comentarios de cosas que quieren en la historia o si les gustó hasta el momento.

Se despide atentamente:

Gydeon Wyeth.


	2. Parte Uno : ¿Vampiro, qué es eso?

Notas del Autor: ¡Cómo andan queridos lectores! Acá estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo de una historia que creí que tendría menos recibimiento del que tiene en realidad.

Imaginen mi sorpresa y felicidad al ver la cantidad de gente que puso este fic en favoritos y en follows, y a los que dejaron reviews les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para dejarme tan buenos comentarios.

Este capítulo será la primera parte de dos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, dejé la razón al final del capi, pero el principal motivo fue que quería postear la primera parte lo más rápido posible para poder tener más tiempo de planear la siguiente parte, la cual trataré de sacar antes de la semana que viene (Sólo si consigo no ser tan vago xD)

Otra cosa, al principio no sabía qué hacer con Tsukune, o sea, si incluirlo o no en el fic, pero al final decidí hacerlo. Después de todo, me parece bastante "badass" como dirían en inglés la transformación en vampiro y todo eso. En cualquier caso, la pareja del mismo va a ser Ruby o alguna otra chica del universo de Rosario Vampire; hay mucho tiempo para elegir y muchas elecciones, así que ya veré.

 **Disclaimer:** Como ya me cansé de afirmar una y otra vez que ni Rosario + Vampire ni Naruto me pertenecen, así como tampoco los personajes de cada serie, le voy a dejar la oportunidad a Moka de que lo haga por mí. Muy bien, Moka-chan, adelante.

"Ah, pero, Gideon-san, ¿acaso no acabas de decirlo tu?", preguntó inocentemente la vampiresa, para luego llevarse un dedo al mentón y adoptar una pose pensativa.

...

"..."

...

"..."

...Eh, mejor prosigamos con la historia.

"¡Hai~!"

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno Parte Uno : ¿Vampiro, qué es eso?**

* * *

"Bien... Esto no es lo que esperaba realmente."

Inmediatamente después de atravesar lo que Naruto supuso fue un portal, sus ojos se percataron del nuevo páramo desolador que se extendía ante él: Un edificio parecido a una enorme mansión se alzaba en la lejanía, con un bosque extremadamente tenebroso cubriendo la distancia que lo separaba de la actual posición del rubio — de haber sido más joven, el chico se hubiese impresionado bastante con la apariencia fantasmagórica que tenía todo aquel lugar.

A un costado, una especie de espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza portaba un letrero de madera podrida y ennegrecida por el tiempo que leía: "Academia Yokai". El camino detrás finalizaba en un acantilado que daba lugar a un mar de un extraño color sangre.

"¿Hum? ¿Y qué era lo que esperabas, muchacho?", preguntó el mismo tipo que lo había teletransportado ahí, del cual Naruto ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

"Pues algo menos... raro. O, al menos, saber por qué me trajiste aquí y cual es tu nombre."

El hombre de túnica esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Es cortés decir cómo te llamas primero antes de preguntarle a alguien más..."

"Tch, lo que sea viejo. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki", dijo el rubio, rodando los ojos.

"Y el mío es Tenmei Mikogami. Por aquí me conocen como el director de la Academia Yokai, lugar en el que ya se te ha inscrito para que asistas a primer año."

Naruto no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos ante aquello último, su ceño lentamente tornándose en una expresión desagradable. "Oi, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Nadie nunca mencionó algo acerca de tener que estudiar otra vez."

"Oh, quizás se me pasó por alto la primera vez que hablamos", dijo el director con tono irónico, resaltando el hecho que aquella era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra. "Aunque esto te desagrade, Uzumaki-dono, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte por el momento. Aquí no sólo estarás a salvo, sino que también convivirás con otros alumnos con ciertas... diferencias de los humanos normales."

"¿Diferencias?", preguntó el rubio, confundido.

"Heh, dejaré que eso lo descubras por tu cuenta", ignorando las protestas del Uzumaki, el encapuchado prosiguió. "De cualquier modo, aquí estudiarás como todos los demás, y también tendrás tiempo para entrenar. Ya que imagino que no querrás perder la costumbre, ¿no?", el rubio asintió lentamente. "Bien, en cuanto a por qué te traje yo, digamos que Sarutobi me ha pedido que intercediera por tu bien si algo grave ocurría en tu lugar de origen, y eso hice."

Ante la mención del difunto Sandaime, Naruto ensanchó los ojos. "¿Sarutobi? ¿¡Tú conocías a Jiji!?"

"Por supuesto. Él fue de gran ayuda hace muchos años, cuando por accidente abrí un portal dimensional hacia tu mundo y quedé atrapado en Konoha. Su estudio de las energías que perturbaban mi magia fue invaluable para que pudiese aislar las perturbaciones..."

Naruto abrió la boca para interrumpir a Tenmei con otra pregunta acerca de a qué se refería con 'Portal Dimensional', pero de inmediato la misma respuesta apareció en su mente. Con un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, el rubio pudo determinar que aquel —obviamente— no era un sitio que se hallaba dentro de las Naciones Elementales. De hecho, luego de oír la mención de la supuesta... magia que poseía el director, fuera lo que fuera, la posibilidad de que aquella fuese no sólo un lugar inaccesible para muchos sino también otra dimensión, cobraba más fuerza con cada palabra que escuchaba.

"...Y Sarutobi por fin había logrado separar lo que ustedes llaman Chakra de mi poder, permitiéndome abrir el portal hacia aquí nuevamente. Tuve que enfrentarme a la furia de los demás señores oscuros — aunque esa es una historia para otro día. Mejor prosigamos, tengo que otorgarte un uniforme."

El chico no pudo salir lo suficientemente rápido de su estupor como para percatarse de la forma en la que Tenmei había hecho aparecer de la nada un uniforme, el cual se le fue entregado inmediatamente. "El inicio de clases es en un par de horas, así que te sugiero que te cambies antes de ir a la ceremonia de orientación. Si alguien fuese a verte con tu ropa actual... En fin, no sería bueno que te atrapen rompiendo la regla de vestimenta de la escuela", explicó Mekogami, para luego darse media vuelta y elevar la cabeza en dirección del cielo. "Ah, y otra cosa más. Te sugeriría que no uses tus... poderes a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Es conveniente que nadie descubra lo que eres hasta que llegue el momento."

"¿Que no descubran lo que soy?", Naruto pestañeó dos veces, confundido, para luego mirar el uniforme completo que yacía en sus manos y luego al director. De repente, su vista descendió hasta su propio cuerpo, examinándose momentáneamente. "¿Y qué tiene de malo mi ropa...?", pero al elevar la cabeza, el encapuchado ya no estaba. Había desaparecido por completo.

"Genial", el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras exhalaba un suspiro de resignación. "Bien, será mejor que me cambie antes de adentrarme en ese bosque."

* * *

El Uzumaki avanzaba a paso normal por la tenebrosa arboleda sin vida. Cráneos y criaturas muertas decoraban el paisaje, haciéndolo de por así algo aún más temible de lo que aparentaba ser a simple vista. De hecho, cualquier persona normal que se hubiese atrevido siquiera a poner un pie en tal bosque se habría meado en los pantalones de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Naruto había experimentado demasiadas cosas en su carrera como Shinobi como para dejarse intimidar por un poco de decoración macabra. _'Heh, ¿esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer Tenmei-jiji? Incluso el Kyuubi da más miedo",_ pensó el rubio sonriente, manteniendo el paso.

A diferencia de cuando por primera vez llegó a aquel lugar, el chico ahora vestía su nuevo uniforme escolar — muy para su incomodidad. El mismo consistía en un par de pantalones de color marrón, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca que Naruto llevaba desabrochada hasta el inicio del pecho. Si bien faltaba la corbata roja y una chaqueta verde, el rubio hizo caso omiso de aquellas partes del uniforme; después de todo, y aunque no fuesen opcionales, lidiaría con eso más tarde.

Por ahora, tenía que—

"¡CUIDADO!"

De repente, una chica montando en bicicleta apareció de los rincones más oscuros del bosque, arremetiendo a toda velocidad en la dirección del muchacho. Sin embargo, Naruto mantuvo la calma y simplemente dio un paso al costado antes de que la misma pudiese impactar contra él. Luego, en una demostración de pura velocidad, tomó la joven en sus brazos como lo haría una pareja.

La bicicleta continuó avanzando sin control hasta que chocó contra un árbol, ahuyentando a lo que parecían ser cuervos de las ramas.

"Oi, ¿estás bien?", preguntó finalmente el chico, soltando con delicadeza a la aturdida joven quien apenas podía pararse. Al observarla mejor, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente ante su belleza. Aquella era una joven de su misma edad, probablemente, con cabello largo rosado que le llegaba hasta la cadera, ojos verde claro y piel pálida y suave a la vista. _'G-Guau, es preciosa'_ , pensó el chico para luego controlarse. Si la chica llegaba a descubrirlo analizándola quizás lo trataría de pervertido, o similar, algo que el Uzumaki claramente no era.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no fueron sospechados por la joven, quien se tomó la cabeza con una mano. Su cuerpo, débil por algún motivo, cayó encima de un Naruto que tuvo que usar Chakra para aferrarse al suelo y mantener el equilibrio. "L-Lo siento. Estoy algo mareada por la falta de sangre. Últimamente no he podido alimentarme."

El rubio logró mantenerse en pie, pero no dejó ir a la hermosa chica por miedo a que pudiese desvanecerse en cualquier momento. "¿Sangre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", dijo él, para luego sorprenderse al captar el ligero sonido de alguien olfateando el aire.

Ignorando la anterior pregunta, la joven alzó la mirada con renovado vigor y miró a Naruto a los ojos. Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas mientras su rostro comenzó a acercarse aún más al de él. "Ese aroma... Es tan...", susurró la joven, sin detener su avance. De más está decir que la cara del Uzumaki habría dejado en vergüenza a un tomate cuando por fin se percató de lo que iba a ocurrir. "Perdón, sé que no debería pero..."

"¿Q-Qué...?"

Y antes de que los labios de ambos pudiesen hacer contacto, la chica desvió el rostro en dirección del cuello del Uzumaki, quien sintió como el corazón se le detenía ante lo que estaba ocurriendo: Esta chica, quienquiera que fuera, le estaba chupando la sangre. Un agudo dolor, seguido por la sensación de un par de labios suaves y húmedos en su cuello provocó que Naruto se aterrara por un segundo. Sin embargo, se vio incapaz de hacer más que esperar a que todo acabara. Probablemente era el shock el que le impedía hacer algo para apartarla — o quizás porque realmente sentía demasiada curiosidad como para interrumpirla.

En cualquier caso, el Kyuubi se aseguraría de regenerar sus poderes por si algo malo ocurría. Ya lo había hecho antes con esa mujer tan extraña llamada Fūka, y seguro que no tendría problema en hacerlo de nuevo.

Después de algunos segundos, la hermosa joven se apartó finalmente del cuello del rubio con una brillante sonrisa, juntando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro mientras apartaba la mirada del chico. "¡Sugoi~! ¡Gracias por brindarme un poco de tu sangre!", dijo ella, profundamente sonrojada. "Estuvo deliciosa."

Naruto se llevó rápidamente una mano hacia el área dónde lo había mordido, sólo para percatarse que lo único que yacía ahí era una marca roja que pronto se iría. Luego, centró una vez más los ojos en la hermosa chica quien ahora lo miraba apenada. "¿Qué... fue eso?", preguntó el rubio, algo confundido.

"¿Eso? ¡Ah! Bueno, soy un vampiro, como ya habrás podido notar. Necesito alimentarme con regularidad para no debilitarme", explicó en una forma tal que parecía que lo que estaba diciendo era lo más normal del mundo. Obviamente, para nuestro héroe no lo era. "Tu sangre es lo más delicioso que he probado. Bien balanceada y cargada de energía. Definitivamente mucho mejor que los pack de transfusión."

"Eh...", el rubio entrecerró los ojos con algo de sospecha, para luego tomarse el mentón en forma reflexiva. "¿Qué es un vampiro?"

"¿Qué? ¿No sabes lo que es un vampiro?", preguntó la chica, incrédula.

"Pues no. A decir verdad, acabo de llegar aquí en contra de mi voluntad y no tengo ni idea de qué va todo esto."

La chica puso un dedo debajo de su labio, adoptando una postura pensativa que le daba un aire más tierno. "Bueno, un vampiro es un monstruo de clase S que se alimenta de la sangre de otros seres vivos para sobrevivir. Aunque también podemos comer y tomar otras cosas, nuestro metabolismo no lo digiere de la mejor manera", Naruto asintió mientras ella proseguía. Aunque estaba bastante confundido con todo el asunto de las clases de monstruos y los vampiros, decidió no interrumpirla. "Por lo general, nos encontramos entre los Yokai más poderosos que existen."

Un momento.

¿Yokai...? ¿...Academia Yokai? ¿Monstruos? ¿CLASE S?

Entonces Naruto comprendió todo.

Aquella era una Academia para Yokai de distintas especies y poderes.

"Heh, parece que este lugar es más interesante de lo que yo creía", afirmó el rubio después de un rato, sonriendo con complacencia.

La chica, quien observaba al rubio con una sonrisa inocente, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. "¿Entonces... está bien?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que yo sea un vampiro. ¿No te molesta?"

Naruto se sintió un poco desconcertado por aquella mirada de esperanza. Era parecida a la que el mismo solía adoptar cuando él mismo era pequeño y la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha lo despreciaban o simplemente lo evitaban. Una que había usado incontables ocasiones para preguntar a los demás si podía jugar, o si podía ser su amigo.

Por un momento, los recuerdos de su miserable vida en la aldea volvieron a su mente. Y, cuando desaparecieron, el chico se prometió que no sería como los aldeanos con esa chica sólo porque era diferente a él. "Claro que no. Es más, me parece bastante increíble que seas un vampiro... eh... ¿Cual era tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Moka Akayisha."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Y dime Naruto-kun...", Moka comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en una forma muy parecida a cómo Hinata lo hacía cuando estaba apenada. "¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?"

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente por la demostración de ternura e inocencia, así como también la rápida confianza que Moka había tomado con él. Esa chica realmente era algo, ¿eh?. "Me encantaría... Moka... ¿chan?."

La vampiresa esbozó una enorme sonrisa para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto, quien esta vez no pudo evitar caer de espaldas contra el frío suelo del bosque. Mientras la chica lo abrazaba, diciendo gracias una y otra vez, el rubio no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto con una sonrisa que lo habían hecho famoso en las Naciones Elementales.

En ese momento, la idea de estudiar y asistir a clase no le pareció tan mala al rubio.

* * *

"D-Disculpa, ¿está ocupado este asiento?"

Una voz temblorosa interrumpió la conversación trivial que Moka estaba teniendo con su nuevo amigo, el cual giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, en dirección de un chico de cabello negro[ **1** ], ojos de tonalidad marrón y piel ligeramente bronceada. Su uniforme era bastante parecido al del Uzumaki, con la diferencia de que el suyo portaba la corbata y la chaqueta verde.

Naruto observó por un momento al nervioso joven, para después esbozar una ligera sonrisa. "Para nada. Adelante."

El chico sonrió un poco más confiadamente y tomó el lugar a la derecha del rubio. A primera vista, Naruto se percató de que aquel estudiante parecía bastante nervioso, quizás por ser el simple hecho de ser nuevo. Sin embargo, supuso que aquello no debería sorprenderlo — él mismo también estaba un poco... intrigado con lo que le depararían las siguientes semanas.

"A-Ah, soy Tsukune Aono. Soy nuevo aquí", dijo eventualmente el tal Tsukune, ahora algo más tranquilo.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Y ella es Moka Akayisha. También somos nuevos."

"¡Un placer conocerte Tsukune-san!", exclamó la vampiresa, dejándose ver ante el Aono por primera vez desde su llegada.

Y tal como el rubio se esperaba que ocurriera, las mejillas del pelinegro se tiñeron de un fuerte rubor mientras que su boca se abrió ligeramente en sorpresa. Sus ojos se ensancharon bastante ante la visión de tal belleza. "H-Hah... Lo mismo digo...", contestó Tsukune, rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza. Naruto, por otro lado, cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma disimulada. "Espero que podamos ser amigos."

"Uh-huh, me gustaría eso. ¿Qué tal tú, Naruto-kun?"

"Je, por mi está bien."

Moka sonrió alegremente y atrapó al rubio en un suave abrazo, algo que —aparte de hacer sonrojar al propio Uzumaki— provocó celos en todos los presentes en el salón de actos. Incluido Tsukune, quien murmuraba cosas como 'suertudo' por lo bajo.

"¡Atención estudiantes!", exclamó una voz de repente, interrumpiendo el suave murmullo que se extendía por todo el salón. Moka se separó de Naruto y se acomodó en su asiento, fijando la mirada al frente. Los demás pronto estaban callados y dispuestos a escuchar cualquier anuncio que se llevaría a cabo en algunos instantes. "Como todos los años, al director de la Academia Yokai le gustaría decir algunas palabras de bienvenida."

De inmediato, el encapuchado que Naruto reconoció de inmediato como Tenmei Mikogami, se abrió paso hasta una especie de púlpito ubicado a un costado del escenario. Su rostro, semi-oculto bajo la capucha de su túnica, dejaba ver una sonrisa intrigante y un par de ojos que brillaban paulatinamente. "Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo año en la Academia Yokai. Como saben, la seguridad y dedicación de esta academia nos ha permitido..."

Mientras el discurso extremadamente largo y aburrido del director continuaba, el Uzumaki —habiendo perdido rápidamente el interés— cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se acomodó sobre el asiento. Con sólo un poco de concentración, se transportó a sí mismo dentro de su mente, donde una enorme prisión ocultaba la temible bestia que había sembrado el pánico y la destrucción en Konohagakure no Sato: El Kyuubi.

" **Así que... el gaki se digna a visitarme después de tanto tiempo** ", dijo la bestia, hablando con una voz potente y poderosa que hacía temblar el lugar en el que se encontraban. " **Aunque, me pregunto, qué habré hecho para ser merecedor de tal honor..."**

Naruto, inmutable, se cruzó de brazos. "Ahorrátelo Kyuubi. Ya sabes a lo que he venido."

" **Heh, pensé que ya no querías volver a inmiscuirte en los asuntos de tu antiguo hogar.** " El Nueve colas no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa de superioridad ante un Uzumaki que se mostraba ligeramente preocupado. " **Puedo darte acceso a los conocimientos que buscas** **. Pero mi ayuda tiene un precio.** "

Aquello no sorprendió al muchacho, quien ya se esperaba tener que devolverle el favor al Kyuubi. Era evidente que tal ser era el más poderoso de todas las bestias con colas, así como también el más sabio y astuto, por lo cual Naruto también supuso que fuese lo que fuese que el Biju quisiese a cambio de lo que él buscaba no iba a ser perjudicial para su vida.

Después de todo, ambos estaban unidos por el sello del Yondaime Hokage — si el Uzumaki moría, el Nueve Colas también lo haría.

"Supongo que no tengo opción. Además, no es como si pudiese pedirle a esos idiotas del consejo que me den lo que busco."

El Kyuubi ensanchó —de ser posible— aún más su sonrisa maléfica. " **Haz hecho una buena elección muchacho.** "

* * *

[Ending: Prison School Ending, Tsumibukaki Oretachi no Sanka - Kangoku Danshi] (Me encanta esa serie, por cierto xD)

* * *

Y... corten! Que final de capítulo tenemos! Lo siento por los que se quedaron con ganas de más, pero decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes para publicar la primera lo antes posible y comenzar a escribir la segunda para estos días seguramente.

Esto nos lleva a preguntarnos, ¿Qué le deparará el destino a nuestro héroe? ¿Y qué conocimiento es tan valioso como para que Naruto arriesgue un intercambio con el mismísimo Kyuubi? Eso, y mucho más, lo descubrirán en los siguientes capítulos. No creo que en el que viene, pero sí en los demás jeje.

No se olviden de dejar reviews con sus comentarios de cosas que quieren en la historia o si les gustó hasta el momento.

Se despide atentamente:

Gydeon Wyeth.


End file.
